


Petticoat Lane

by HDLynn



Series: Dusty Trails - Drabbles [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heavily Sexual situations, Nudity, Old West!AU, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Teasing, US Marshal!Din, hand holding, highly insinuated hunter/prey kink, historical slang/euphemisms, praise kink referenced, romantic!din, soft!Din, song prompt, very spicy but not full smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: At the close of another warm spring day on the farm, your husband seems to have thought of a little romantic moment for the two of you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Dusty Trails - Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Petticoat Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for @din-damn-djarin′s Song Prompt Writing Challenge on tumblr.   
> I picked Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer

The days had started to lengthen, summer taking hold as life continued on your little farm. The gently warm kiss of spring had been turned into brighter days, the heat of which would turn the green wheat and barley golden for the harvest.

Spring had been busy for you and your husband. There were the chickens to tend to with their new fluffy chicks. The milk cows had both calved, the knobby-kneed babies toddling along after their mothers everywhere. Their sweet brown eyes with long lashes melted your heart. Then there had been the bay mare who had gotten into some trouble when foaling, Din had jumped right in and had you help him. That had been a long night but a rewarding one when you both had been able to watch as the new mother helped the little colt as it stood on wobbly legs.

Perhaps you should have known with all his past work on the range the marshal also knew his way around a birthing animal, but you hadn’t really shouldn’t have been. He had spent years around cattle and horses while out on the range and on different ranches, so it had been one of the many skills he had just seemed to pick up as he had needed them.

Tonight though had been less eventful. After dinner, you both had gone out onto the covered porch and settled onto the wood swing that Din and Paz had hung up earlier this year. This side of the house had been put on the perfect angle to catch the breezes that came from the nearby mountains. It was wonderful on warm evenings like this one.

The conversation had ebbed and flowed in turns. The two of you were both as comfortable with chatting about everything and nothing at this point as when you just sat in comfortable silence.

“You hear that?” Din asked after a little while.

You paused, both of you letting the swing come to a full stop. As the creaking of the chains subsided, you could hear a bit more of the calm night come into focus. There were the sounds of nature around you both, the wind in the field was creating a lush rustling. The tall grain crop was dark blues and blacks in the night, the rippling waves a cascade of moonlit silver, as the crickets started to sing. But nothing stood out to you as out of the ordinary.

“No?” You said, looking to your husband, amused as he got up and urged you to follow. His hand was warm and gentle over your own. “What are you listening to, Mr. Marshal? Are there foul deeds afoot?”

Din snorted at your teasing, “No, nothin’ like that. Now come on, I think you’ll know what it is in a bit.”

You walked side-by-side, your hand entwined in his. The path Din was taking you on was well known to you, the track going right along the fence edge that surrounded your fields. One of the cats followed you both for a little while, its bright eyes shined in the starlight before it slipped under the fence to chase after some little critters in the field.

At a place that seemed to be similar to the rest of the path, Din came to a stop.

“Come on, darling,” he said before easily swinging himself over the fence.

He turned back to you, a grin on his face. The man was literally bouncing on the backs of his heels at whatever he had planned.

“Din, please aren’t you going to tell me why you’re having me climb fences tonight?” You asked as Din’s steady hands helped you follow after him.

“I’m considering it,” he said once you were safe on the other side. “Follow me.”  
Shortly you found yourself in a strange little clearing of trampled wheat.

“Saw this earlier,” Din said when he saw the question on your face. “I think a herd of deer had a little bit of fun or a nap… “You don’t hear it still?” He asked.

You smiled at him, bemused, “I hear a lot of night creatures, maybe a pair of doves in the nearby trees now?”

Taking your right hand in his own, Din hummed in affirmation as he placed his other at your side.

“You’ve nearly gotten there,” he teased as he pulled you in close. “Everything’s singing tonight and I wanted… wanted to take my pretty wife out onto the dance floor.”

You giggled, now seeing what he had done. The music of the nature around you, the clearing in the sweet-smelling field, the sweeping bright wash of stars in the Milky Way above, it was the closest to a dance floor he could come up with on the spot. And it was the most perfect one you had ever been invited to dance on.

Since there was no “real” music you both just ended up swaying in each other’s arms, but it was more perfect than if he had taken you into town to an “actual” dance in your opinion.

“You do know you’re a sweetheart, right?” you asked as you laid your head on Din’s broad shoulder.

You could feel the rumble of his laughter against your cheek before he pressed a kiss against your temple.

“Don’t tell anyone, you’ll ruin my reputation,” he teased.

“Mhmmmm,” you hummed, suddenly feeling a bit puckish. “We wouldn’t want that… my loving, sweet husband.”

You pulled away just enough so he could see your smirk before you slid your hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck.

When you pulled him in, he easily leaned in with the touch until you just barely brushed his lips with your own.

As you felt him relax against you, the warmth of his body as familiar to you as you own as you pressed a more firm kiss to his mouth. The plush softness of them always welcomed yours, the brush of his mustache, it all lit a fire in your belly for more.

Gently biting at his bottom lip, you took the moment to disentangle yourself from his grasp.

Din blinked the fog of lust from his gaze as he looked at you in confusion, unsure as to why you had left his embrace.

Your head cocked to the side, your own lips bruised by him. You were sure you were a sight.

“We wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation as a famous U.S. Marshal now would we?” You asked, even as you pulled your skirts up.

Din’s gaze immediately dropped low to watch as you exposed your cotton stockings and the pretty red ribbon that held them tied up.

“I… I mean…” Din trailed off, obviously rather distracted as you continued to gather your skirts and single petticoat even higher.

The day had been warm so you had forgone a few layers you otherwise might have worn if you had gone into town. So it soon became clear that you weren’t even wearing your split-drawers, giving your marshal quite the tantalizing sight of your petticoat lane.

You were already becoming very aroused at the little… plan you had created in your mind’s eye, so you knew the curls between your legs were most than likely already glistening with your wetness. Yet you dropped your skirts slightly, cutting off his view in a teasing manner.

“Sweetling,” Din growled, his jaw ticking slightly as his eyes burned darkly. “What’s that pretty head of yours thinking?”

“Nothing special, just that…” you trailed off for a moment as you took a step backward and further into the field. “I was thinking you could keep your reputation by maybe… hunting a naughty lady down?”

Din’s shoulders straightened, and you were rather sure that wasn’t the only part of the man that had gone stiff.

“Ma’am, are sure you know what you’re signing up for?” He asked, his voice hoarse with want. “I’m not known for letting anyone get away, and such a pretty bounty like you? I’m not gonna let you slip away.”

You grinned wickedly at him, “I’m banking on that.”

There was a moment as you both watched the other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

You broke first, dashing away into the tall wheat with a shriek of laughter as you heard Din growl before sprinting after you.

Even with your skirts in hand, you found running in the night to be rather a bit harder than you had figured. Well, that and the fact that you could barely take in a full breath since you were still dissolving into giggles, made for a rather short chase.

Din caught you with an amused huff, easily grappling you to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

One hand kept your wrists pinned to the ground as the other ventured lower. Din’s knee had already come between your legs, pushing your skirt and petticoat up past your knees. The haphazard bed of wheat was sweet-smelling on this warm night, but not the most comfortable. However, you didn’t really care when you were so damn aroused.

For all the power in your marshal’s body and the energy that he practically vibrated with, Din’s mouth found yours softly. His lips warm and teasingly gentle against your own, his mustache a familiar tickle against your skin. He sucked on your lower lip before giving you a gentle nip and pulling away.

“Such a pretty bounty,” he purred, as his free hand firmly palmed over your clothed breasts.

You whimpered when he purposefully rolled his thumb over your tightening nipples.

“Din, please,” you panted as his hand traveled over your stomach and then even lower.

Fingers grazed over your stockinged leg as you spread your legs even more without even really actually thinking to do it. All you knew was you wanted and needed more of him.

“That’s Marshal Din Djarin to you,” he said firmly, eyes twinkling in the light of the silver moon even as he established the dynamic that was going to continue tonight.

His hand squeezed at your knee and then it was moving again, up and around to the soft, inside of your thigh.

You couldn’t help it when you whined, the heat of his hand so close to where you wanted and needed him.

“Please, Marshal,” you tried again even as your head spun. “I thought you weren’t the kind to leave a lady in the lurch.”

Din chuckled at the words, after all, they were his own.

“That would depend,” he said as he leaned in close again. His lips just barely brushing over yours as he spoke.

“Depend on?” You asked, not giving into his little game just yet even though you dearly wanted to properly be kissed again.

“It depends on if you’re going to be a good girl for me now, ain’t it.”

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Historical tidbit  
> Petticoat Lane - euphemism/slang for “vagina” from circa 1790 (yes I giggled at this when I looked it up)


End file.
